New Memories
by MrPudding
Summary: CANCELLED!
1. Incident

**A/N: Once upon a time I was sitting in front of the computer, then suddenly an idea hit me in the head, this is kind of corny, but cute. Have fun; don't cuss me for grammar and spelling mistakes, and so on and all. Anyway, have fun! Also, I might update rarely since I'm also working on another story, check out my profile if you want to read it.**

**Story Summary: Xion is probably the most important person is Roxas' life, but if an accident causes Xion to get severe memory loss, can Roxas win her heart once more?**

**Have fun with thy story!**

* * *

"**New Memories: Incident"**

Roxas woke up in the hospital, slowly opening his eyes and flinching with the sudden glimpse of light. He lightly rubs his eyes using his right arm; seeing that his left arm was covered with a cast. He sits up and sees himself in a white room; a glass of water on the table beside him, a couch of black leather, and another bed for visitors. It was silent; he could hear the ticking of the wall clock above the door.

He lies back down, resting his head on the pillow and closes his eyes. Tears slowly form in his eyes; he could feel his blonde hair brushing against his cheeks, as he recalls what happened to him.

* * *

"_Hey, Xion, are you ready to go?" The blonde asks a certain raven-haired girl as he pulls out his hand to take hers, making the ravenette blush a light shade of pink. He stares in to Xion's ocean-blue eyes and blushes; he smiles and gives her a quick peck on the cheek._

"_Ready when you are!" Xion happily answers, returning Roxas a kiss on his cheek. "Wait, I forgot my purse." She walks back in to her house and up the stairs in to her room. "Of all the things I forget, it really has to be my purse." She mumbles to herself as she opens the door to her neat and tidy room, she hated dirt. "There it is!" She runs to her study table and grabs a small black shoulder purse._

_She goes back down stairs and sees her blonde partner leaning on the door frame. "I got it!" The blonde boy looks up and smiles as he sees the raven-haired girl rushing over to him. She was wearing a simple black spaghetti strap, and simple black jeans. It was enough to impress Roxas, who was wearing a v-neck black and white checkered shirt, black pants, and a pair of white converse._

_It was the annual 'Twilight Day' and the park has the perfect view of the fireworks, and that's where the couple was planning to go. They walk together towards Twilight Park, with Roxas not letting go of Xion's hand once. They make their way to the highest hill and both sit down on the grass._

"_I guess this means school starts again next week." Xion mumbles, as they both stare at the sky, the fireworks had already started when they got there. She rests her head on Roxas' shoulder and smiles at the beautiful sight._

"_You know what that means." Xion sits up and looks at Roxas curiously, he smiles and continues. "I can see you again every day." Xion blushes and attempts to hide her face by looking down. Roxas carefully holds her chin and raises her head up, slowly looking closer and closer in to her eyes. Their faces only inches apart, at the perfect moment a heart-shaped firework shines brightly in the sky, their lips touch beneath the amazing display of fireworks._

_They pull apart for oxygen, and Roxas stares in to her eyes. "Xion, can you keep a promise?" Roxas asks her, still staring in to her eyes. "What is that?" Xion asks, tilting her head. Roxas smiles and looks deeper in her ocean eyes. "Promise to never let go." Xion smiles and rests her head on Roxas' shoulder. "I promise, but you also have to keep it too!" Roxas laughs and nods in agreement._

"_Whatever it takes?" Xion asks to reassure him. Roxas smiles and answers, "Whatever it takes."_

_They both smile at each other and shift their gaze in to the view of the fireworks. They both look up in awe, having no idea what was in store for them. They were both silent, until Xion breaks it by yawning. "I'm tired." Roxas looks at her with a smile. She looks so ridiculously cute when she yawns. "Do you want me to carry you home?" Xion giggles and shakes her head. "Nah, I have legs for a reason." Roxas does a playful pout, making Xion giggle more._

_They both got up and walk on the park's sidewalk, with Roxas' hand with Xion's as he places it against his chest; where his heart was. Xion playfully bumps Roxas and smiles. "You have to keep that promise! Okay?" Roxas smirks and playfully bumps Xion back. "Promise!"_

_The couple mindlessly crosses the road, as they reach the middle; Roxas sticks her head to the left as they hear a loud blare of a car horn. The blonde's eyes widen as he stands in the middle of the road with fear. In no longer than a split second, Xion pulls his arm forcefully, making him get pulled behind her. Everything suddenly turns dark for Roxas, he opens his eyes and sees himself face to face with Xion, ignoring the pain in his left arm, he notices a puddle of blood on the raven-haired girl's head. He stares in fear and guilt, having no more energy, he passes out.  
_

* * *

Roxas opens his eyes, tears streaming down his face. "I will never let you go, no matter what." He mumbles to himself, wiping away the tears as he hears someone open the door. He looks up and sees a familiar brunette, hand in hand with an auburn-haired girl. "Roxas, you're awake!" The auburn-haired girl states, the brunette boy looks at her. "Thank you for saying, Ms. Obvious." The girl glares at him; sending him daggers. "Shut up Sora."

Roxas forces a smile towards them. Another person comes in the room, this time a boy with long silver hair. He looked at the two arguing and sighs. "Hey Sora—Roxas! You're awake!" The silver-haired boy frantically turns his head towards the blonde boy as he forces another smile. "No need to state the obvious, Riku." Riku sends him daggers. "Shut up." Sora chuckled, "That's what Kairi told me." Riku and Kairi both sigh in unison.

"Hey guys." Roxas immediately grabs their attention as the three of them quickly turn their heads to face the blonde boy. He sighs and continues. "Is Xion alright?" The three visitors worriedly look at each other, Sora nods as he answers Roxas' question. "We haven't actually checked on her yet. Her room number is 27, you can visit her later." This earned Sora a smack from Riku on his back. "What are you talking about Sora? You can't let him visit her; it'll shatter him to pieces." Riku says too quietly, Roxas not being able to hear.

The blonde boy ignores him as he gets up from the bed. He was still wearing his clothes, but it was stained from blood. Sora noticed him and tried to stop Roxas. "Wait, Roxas! You can't be standing up!" Roxas ignored his protests and walks out of the room. He was just wearing socks as he walks through the halls of the hospital, Room 27 was on the third floor, and he was on the second.

Roxas impatiently waits in front of the elevator. As he wait he hears someone calling him. "Roxas! Why are you out here? Mom's gonna kill you, get back in your room!" He turns his head and sees a girl with medium-length blonde hair running towards him. "I'm just gonna go visit Xion, I have to see her!" Roxas answers as he hurriedly gets in the elevator, leaving the little blonde girl.

He steps out of the elevator, in to the third floor. He was greeted by a certain red-head. "Roxas, aren't you supposed to be in your room?" The red-head asks him while looking at him curiously. "I have no time to answer, Axel. I have to see Xion." Roxas answers him. Axel's eyes widen as he waves his arms, refraining him to see the raven-haired girl. "What? No, Roxy. Can't let ya." Roxas looked at him angrily. "Why can't I? I have the right to!" The blonde boy didn't wait for an answer as he pushes the red-head out of the way. Axel sighs in defeat.

"Why won't they let me see _my_ girlfriend? Screw that. They can't stop me." Roxas angrily mumbles to himself as he looks at the signs on top of the doors, reading 23, 24, 25, and reaching 26. He stops walking as he stares at the sign of door 26, he looks to the left. "There it is, Room 27!" He smiles as he opens the door, it slowly fades as he sees Xion still unconscious on the bed, with bandages wrapped around her head.

He looks at her with guilt. "I caused this." He looks at her once again and felt tears storing in his eyes again, he rubs it off and sat on the chair beside her bed. Roxas sat there for hours, waiting for the raven-haired girl to wake up, he began to feel drowsy, but someone opened the door. A similar-looking raven-haired girl, having violet eyes, enters the room, surprised to see Roxas sitting beside her little sister.

"Y-Yuffie! I-I'm so sorry, I caused this to her. I feel so guilty, damn. It was all my fault…" Tears stream down Roxas' face as he apologizes in front of Yuffie. "Roxas, relax. It was all an accident, and the driver of the car offered to pay the hospital bills. Xion is fine, but she has…" Yuffie replied, not finishing her sentence as she bites her lip.

"Has what?" Roxas curiously asked her, he wanted to know. "Yuffie, Xion has what?" Roxas began to panic, waiting for Yuffie's answer.

Yuffie bit her lip once more, strands of her hair blocking her face; she clips it under her ear. She looks at Roxas with concerned eyes and worry. _'How would Roxas take it if she did…?' _ She thinks to herself. Just as Yuffie was going to answer him, another person enters the room. They both turn their heads and see a man with spiky blonde hair; the man looks at Roxas curiously. "Roxas, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your room?"

Roxas nods. "I just went to visit Xion, Cloud." Clouds nods back and faces Yuffie. "Yuffie, we have to go." Cloud looks at her, as the girl nods. Roxas attempted to stop them. "Wait, Yuffie! You haven't answered my question!" Roxas calls out. "Sorry Roxas!"

Roxas sighs as he plops back down at his chair. _'I can't believe they could even think to go on a date at a time like this…' _Roxas thought as he sighs once more. He sits down facing Xion, letting his head rest on the bed. "Xion, I'm so sorry—" Roxas was interrupted when Xion mumbles, but continues to sleep. The blonde sighs as he looks at Xion. _'I caused this…' _Roxas thought to himself, being guilty.

"I have an idea!" Roxas smiled as he walks out of the room, he made his way to the hospital's cafeteria. The blonde walked to the Ice Cream Store. "Xion loves Sea-Salt Ice Cream, I'll buy her one. We'll eat it together once she wakes up!" Roxas smiles as he made his way to the shop. "Two Sea-Salt flavors please." The shop clerk gave him two bars, wrapped with a blue-green plastic. He smiled as he handed him 10 munny.

Roxas reached Xion's room again, he saw the raven-haired girl still asleep. "Good thing the room has a fridge." Roxas said to himself as he puts both bars in to the freezer. Roxas sat back down on his chair and faced Xion; he caressed her face with his hand and rested his head on the bed. For what seemed like hours, Xion's hand twitched. Roxas looked up to her as her eyes slowly opened. She sat up and saw the blonde boy sitting beside her.

She tilted her head to the side as she looks at him._ 'He looks kind of familiar… Nah.' _She thought to herself as she curiously looks at him. "Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my, that was so cliché and… stuff, I have no idea what to say. So um, the end for now, I hope you enjoyed the story so far! More fluff from Roxas + Xion, coming soon! I was supposedly to make this as Terra and Aqua, and then changed my mind to Sora and Kairi, but Roxas and Xion are just so cute together so I decided to make it to them! *Fangirl Mode***

**REVIEW FOR ROXAS AND XION!**


	2. Always

**A/N: Hey guys. I told you that I'd update rarely. How long has it been? I don't know cba to check. Anyway, right now, I promise to update everyday! If I don't—smack me! Not too hard though, please? Hehe. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the next chapter! I had a _before-the-last-second_ plot change in my mind as I planned the plot of this story.  
**

* * *

"**New Memories: Always"**

"_Who are you?"_

_Roxas stares at the raven-haired girl with disbelieving eyes. The three words she asked rang in his mind 'This is all a dream; I'm going to wake up from this nightmare soon enough, right?' Roxas asked himself and shakes his head. The blonde looks over to Xion. "Wh-What do you mean? I-It's me, R-Roxas." Roxas answered, not noticing his voice was crackling._

_Xion tilted her head, trying to remember. She smiled as she concludes, "Oh! You're my doctor!" Roxas looks down and frowns. "You have weird clothes; I don't think doctors dress like that." Roxas looks back at her, still frowning and holding back his tears._

_A brunette comes in the room with a certain auburn-haired girl. "Hey Roxas," he greets and notices Xion awake and the blonde's face being disappointed. "Oh shi—" Kairi covers the brunette's mouth, interrupting his reaction, as he walks over to Roxas and pulls him out of the room. Once they were outside, Roxas burst in to tears as Kairi hugged him as an attempt to comfort his friend._

"_She doesn't remember…" Roxas mumbles, in between breaths and sniffles. Kairi pats his back. "Her memories will improve with time; all you have to do is wait. But the question is, are you willing to wait?" Roxas wipes away his tears and nods. "Whatever it takes." Kairi smiled as he gave him a thumb up saying 'that's the spirit!'  
_

* * *

I woke up. "Improve with time… yeah, right. It's been 6 years." I climbed out of my bed and did my morning routine, I ate breakfast from the hotel's food service, it tasted great, and went in front of my door, picking up the pieces of paper some people left there. I sighed and put it in my bag. My phone rang; it was Axel, "Yo Roxy! You're finally awake! Better get ready. I'll pick you up in a few minutes 'kay?" He hung up.

Oh, I should introduce myself. I'm Roxas Strife, 23-years-old, singer and artist, a quite famous one, too. Axel's my manager, and my best friend. My dream earlier, you say? Uhm, I don't really want to talk about it. I'm in Destiny Islands right now, for my tour, which is nearly ending. My last show will be in Twilight Town, my home world. My sister, Naminé, studies in Destiny College, yeah I just visited her yesterday. My parents live in Twilight Town; I will be visiting them later today. My friends, Sora and Kairi (who is now married, actually) also lives in Twilight Town, we were planning to hang out after my concert. Xion also lives in Twilight Town; she has a job as a photographer, that's what Kairi told me.

Someone knocked on my door; I looked through the peek hole, a man with red hair and striking green eyes stood behind it. I opened the door and greeted him, "Hey Axel. I'm all set to go. Wait—are you wearing a man skirt?" I rubbed my eyes, once again looking at Axel's clothes. He was wearing black and red body suit that perfectly embraces his body, red boots, and, of course, the _man skirt_. "No! I just got back from a cosplay! I'm playing a guy named Haley from a game called Kingdom Hearts! It's really cool, you should play it." I stared at him and started laughing. "Kingdom Hearts, eh? Heh, I know that game."

The two best friends walked out of the hotel, making me carry our entire luggage since Axel was too busy with his game. "Quinton! Nooo! Why did you die?" Axel exclaimed, staring intensely on the screen of the PSP. "Axel, help me with the luggage, will you? Damn it what's in your bag?" I say, as he drops Axel's luggage. "No Roxas! My keyblade, chakrams, and Organization cloak is there!"

"There he is! There's Roxas!" My eye widen as I turn my head frantically to a crowd of vicious fangirls running towards me, ready to glomp me down. "Crap." I throw to Axel his luggage and hurriedly run towards the exit, "I told you not to call my name that loud in public!" Axel laughs at him as they get in their car, heading towards the airport. A few more girls tried to chase for the car, but they all eventually gave up when it left the parking lot. Roxas relaxes and plops down his seat.

It would take about 2 hours to get to the airport, so I took out my phone, and started to write a new song on my phone's Notepad application. I wrote the first 2 stanzas, but my head started to hurt so I stopped. "Yo, we're here! Rox, could you grab my bag at the trunk?" I nodded got the luggage, Axel helped me this time. The flight to Twilight Town was just going to be 3 hours long. I took a low class seat, knowing that the people from the first class seats are all just rich-asses asking him questions about money.

I shoved inn my earphones as he seated on his place, a few people stared at me, but I didn't mind. A girl sat next to me, I looked at her and quickly knew who she was. "Kairi! Why aren't you with Sora?" Kairi smiled warmly towards me and sat down, "He didn't want to come with me to visit Naminé! That lazy ass." What's cool about my friends is that they didn't change one bit even though I'm famous, still weird and fun to be with any time.

Kairi looked intently at my earphones, "Hey, I know those! Is that the one she gave you back then? After all this time, you're still in love with her, huh?" I gave her a smile, I recalled the time Xion gave me these earphones on my birthday, she knew my previous one got destroyed, I nearly screamed.

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: If you watch Harry Potter, you will know that very line. It almost made me cry when Snape said that, such sweetness. I was planning to make this just the regular high school-drama AU fanfic, but I hatched out this idea when I sat down and started typing. Sorry for a short chapter, I'm working on the 3rd chapter right now actually.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review! Thanks!**


	3. Author's Note

_**~ AUTHOR'S NOTE ~**_

_****_**Hello everyone, if you're reading this, then you're either; upset, neutral, the "meh" feeling, or incredibly happy that this story you're currently this note in is cancelled.**

**There is always one reason why: my inspiration has leaved this plot. I'm so sorry! But my brain does what it wants. Who knows, maybe I'll continue it soon enough. Thanks for coping with me and sorry for the short note! I'm not good at writing these kind of stuff.**

**-MrPudding**


End file.
